


Save Me!!

by OtakuSenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Drama, F/F, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Romance, Suicide, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuSenpai/pseuds/OtakuSenpai
Summary: Most of the Karasuno, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa,Nekoma and Fukurodani members are couples, living happily together,all lovey dovey. But one day,the "submissives" will start disappearing mysteriously,one by one...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122





	1. Kageyama and Hinata

It was a beautiful, sunny day of June. School had ended a week ago,so this meant relaxation for three whole months! Two boys were running in the streets:one tall raven haired and one short,with orange hair. It was Kageyama Tobio (AKA King) and Hinata Shouyou,the setter and the wing spiker,or mostly known as the strong pair #9 and #10 of Karasuno,a boys' volleyball team which was so infamous before that they were called "Crows that can't fly". But everything changed when those two joined the team. At first they didn't get that well together,but they ended up becoming really good at cooperation,they were playing together greatly and then.. they became a pair! Kageyama had fell in love with Hinata the first time he saw him and one day he found the courage to say:I love you. And of course Hinata accepted him!

The two kept running until they arrived at the gym. Both of them were panting and sweating a lot. Even if they were on summer holidays,they still had to go and practice because they would be playing with Shiratorizawa in the first week of September so they had to train as hard as they could. Because Shiratorizawa was a really strong team. The two boys walked together in the gym. Daichi Sawamura,the captain of the team walked to them,his arms crossed on his chest. He seemed really mad. "You're late you two!"he yelled. Kageyama and Hinata cringed as they bowed at the same time "Gomenasai,Daichi-Senpai!"they said in unison. The captain mentally facepalmed. "Fine fine. Now come with us. Coach Ukai is going to yell at us" he said strictly as he left. The two first years followed him. The coach of the team,Keishin Ukai, grandson of the former coach Ukai Ikkei,was standing in the middle of the room. Takeda Ittetsu,the faculty advisor of the team,the current 3rd year manager Kiyoko Shimizu and the trainee first year manager Yachi Hitoka were standing at the left and the right side of the coach,while the other nine members of the team were making a circle around the four. Daichi, Kageyama and Hinata got in the group. The coach looked at the two who came late. "Ah,so you finally decided to appear huh?"he said sarcastically. Kageyama and Hinata bowed again, apologising for the second time for today. Ukai raised an eyebrow "Don't do this again next time" he said strictly. The two nodded, feeling humiliated. Suddenly,they heard a sarcastic chuckle coming from the other side of Hinata. There,was standing the middle blocker,the #11 of Karasuno, Kei Tsukishima,a really tall blonde guy with glasses. "Well well you wouldn't expect more from the infamous king and chibi-chan right?"he commented sarcastically before whispering so only the two of them could hear:"Were you sucking each other off last night that you almost forgot the practice?~". Tsukishima and the pinch server Yamaguchi Tadashi were the only ones who knew about Kageyama's and Hinata's relationship since they caught them having sex in bathroom,twice. Hinata's face was all red and Kageyama wished he could punch that snarky face of Tsukishima. Coach Ukai clapped his hands "Alright,boys! Let's start the practice! The one eho is going to do the most mistakes,he will stay at the end to clean the gym, and the others will be dismissed. Now, let's start!!"

***time skip***

The practice was done. It was 8:30 pm. Hinata Shouyou had stayed back to clean the gym since he was the one who did many mistakes in comparison with the others. Pouting, the orange haired boy tried to do as fast as he could. He wanted to see his boyfriend again. Suddenly,the lights went off and the door got locked. Hinata screeched. "Oh no! Someone didn't notice that I'm still here!"he mumbled to himself. His knees started shaking by fear as he tried to go through the door and scream for help. And that's when he felt two strong arms grabbing him from behind. Hinata tried to scream,but one of the hands which was holding him moved now on his mouth, holding a cloth in front of his face, closing his nose and mouth. Hinata did the huge mistake to breathe from nose. An acid smell burnt his nostrils. It was chloroform. Everything became dark...

***the next day***

Kageyama went to Hinata's house. Last night he didn't come to him so he thought that he was maybe tired so he returned back home. Of course,he thought. After practice,his sweet boyfriend had to tidy up too. It would be weird if he wasn't exhausted after that. The raven haired boy arrived at his boyfriend's house and rang the bell. Hinata's younger sister Natsu was the one who opened the door "Tobi-Chan!"she said cutely. She knew Kageyama since her older brother brought him home almost everyday. Kageyama smiled slightly, trying to be kind. "Hello,Natsu. Is your brother here? We have practice again today" he explained. Natsu shhok her head "Nii-Chan isn't here" she said. Kageyama frowned a little bit. Something wasn't right... However,he forced another small smile as he bowed at Hinata's sister "Alright. Thanks for your help. I'll be going now!"he said as he left.

Please, Kamisama! Make him be in the gym, Kageyama prayed in his head as he arrived at the gym. He walked into the room. The Karasuno members seemed silent and tensed up. Hinata wasn't there either! Coach Ukai looked at the young setter "Kageyama, isn't Hinata with you?"he asked seriously. Kageyama shook his head "No. I went to his place,but he wasn't there either. I thought that he came earlier than me". Takeda's eyes widened "Then... where is he..??" he gasped out. Kageyama clutched his chest. It was the first time he was getting that scared. 

_**Hinata Shouyou,Karasuno's #10,Kageyama's love was missing!** _


	2. Daichi and Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years are discussing about Hinata's disappearance and then they split up to find him..

The third years, Daichi Sawamura, Sugawara Koushi ,Asahi Azumane and Kiyoko Shimizu,after practice,they stayed a little bit longer. Hinata had disappeared! And since they were the oldest of the team,it was their duty to find him. Asahi spoke first "Guys,I have a question:did any of you see Hinata after practice?". Daichi shook his head "No. I mean,he was cleaning up when we left. I didn't see what happened after that". "Kageyama said that he wasn't home either. His family didn't notice that Shouyou was missing?"Sugawara asked thoughtfully. He was really worried about Hinata. No wonder why he was called "The mother of Karasuno". Daichi nodded in agreement "You are right,Suga. It seems really weird that nobody in his own family didn't notice that he was missing". Kiyoko raised her hand slightly "Why don't we split up? I think that we can find Hinata easier" she recommended, calmly. Asahi gave her a thumbs up "Good idea, Shimizu-San. Two of us will go to ask his family if they noticed something weird on Shouyou or if they saw him recently. The other two will go and search for him. He won't be that far away " he said. Daichi announced "All setted then! Asahi, you and Kiyoko will go to Hinata's place. Suga and I will go to search for our faithful kouhai". The ace nodded "Alright. If you find him please call us" he said before leaving with the manager. Daichi turned to Sugawara "Are you sure you will be able to catch up with me, babe? Who knows what's gonna happen? I don't want to lose you as well" he said sweetly, holding his boyfriend's hand, gently. He and Sugawara were called "Karasuno's parents". And they were also a pair! The older setter looked up at the captain, smiling softly. "I will be fine. Don't worry about me. We have to worry about Hinata. As you said,we don't know what's gonna happen. Is our little crow kidnapped? Is he going to commit suicide? There are too many possibilities. So, it's important to find him quickly before anything bad happens to him..". Oh my ,my little Suga really sounds like a mother,the captain thought. He grabbed his lover by hand. "Okay! Let's go! I will be protecting you" he said. Sugawara giggled a little. Daichi-San is so kawaii when he is so serious,he thought. He was really like a father

***time skip***

11:00 pm. One hour before midnight. The pair was walking around the streets for almost two hours. Hinata wasn't anywhere. The weather started getting cold. Daichi's phone started ringing. The captain raised it "Moshi Moshi? Oh, Asahi!"he exclaimed as he started talking with the ace. Meanwhile, Sugawara left Daichi for a while and went to search in a nearby building which seemed really spooky. He thought that Hinata was maybe hiding there. He took a deep breath and stepped in. Suddenly, something heavy hit the back of his head. Sugawara didn't have the chance to turn and see who attacked him. The only thing he remembered was a man who was standing in front of him. He was wearing a mask ,so he couldn't recognise his face. He could hear him saying:"Sweet dreams, number two", before he passed out...

Daichi had finished talking with Asahi. Neither Hinata's mum nor his sister knew that Hinata was missing. As Hinata's mother stated,her son wasn't suffering from depression and he also seemed as energetic and happy as always. She also prayed Asahi and Kiyoko to bring her son back,safe and sound. The two third years lied to her, saying that they would find him as soon as possible.

Daichi turned to talk to his boyfriend about what Asahi said..but Sugawara wasn't there!. Oh crap!,he thought. He started yelling his name. No response. He tried to call him,twice,trice. Nothing!

_**Sugawara Koushi was missing too!** _


	3. Kiyoko and Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko has suspections. Yachi is the only person who he trusts more than anyone else in the team. And Yachi is the one who Kiyoko must protect!

It was Thursday. Four days had passed. Now instead of Hinata, now Sugawara was missing as well. Everyone in the team was tensed up. That obviously wasn't a coincidence! Someone was absolutely behind all these. But on the other hand...no one got kidnapped on Wednesday. Why though? And why Sugawara was the second who got missed? Did that happen only to the Karasuno team? 

Everyone in the team knew that Daichi and Sugawara were dating. And since Sugawara was the "mother",he was at the same time the submissive of the ship. Kiyoko Shimizu was the first who noticed that. The manager, during practice, decided to talk about her suspections to the person who she trusted more:her girlfriend,Yachi Hitoka. Yes,the beautiful manager of Karasuno,the paradise of every male was dating naive first year, easily fluttered girl like Yachi. But it didn't matter to Kiyoko. Kiyoko liked Yachi's cheerful personality,her cute smile, everything. Kiyoko didn't want to tell the coach or Takeda-Sensei about her suspections. What if she was wrong? Anyways,the raven haired girl looked around the gym. The boys were practicing,coach Ukai was helping them,Takeda was watching...now was her chance! She walked closer to her girlfriend. "Yachi-San? May I talk to you?"she whispered in her ear. The first year stared up at her Senpai and nodded. Kiyoko then went over Ukai. "Coach, Yachi-San and I will go to the bathroom for a while. Can we?". The coach gave her a thumbs up. Kiyoko bowed slightly "Arigato!"she said as she left with Yachi. Tanaka Ryunosuke,the #5 of Karasuno team tried to follow her,but another player,Ennoshita,held him back. Since the libero of the team, Nishinoya Yuu was taken by the ace,Tanaka was now free to "win" Kiyoko(Note:No one in the team knew that Kiyoko and Yachi were dating!).

Kiyoko guided Yachi in the girls' bathroom. The blonde looked up at her Senpai "So? What did you want to tell me,Kiyoko-San?"she asked curiously. Kiyoko looked down at her seriously. She gripped the smaller girl's shoulders firmly,but not enough to hurt her. "Yachi-San! You have to be careful for now on. Your life is in danger!"she said quickly. At first Yachi was speechless. Then,she started panicking. "Huh?! What do you mean, Kiyoko-San?! Please answer me! Am I going to die?!"she screeched. As I expected,Kiyoko thought. But she wouldn't give up now. She patted the girl's shoulders "Calm down dear. I will explain. After Sugawara-Kun's disappearance,some suspections started bothering me"she said. Yachi looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"she asked. Kiyoko started explaining:"Well, when Hinata-Kun disappeared, I thought that it was a coincidence. But then, Sugawara-Kun disappeared. And I thought:is it my idea or all of the ukes of Karasuno are going to disappear? I mean,we all know that Daichi-San and Sugawara-Kun are dating,right? Sugawara-Kun is the mother,so he is the submissive. And I think that Hinata and Kageyama were dating as well". Yachi's eyes widened. "So you're saying that Hinata-Kun is..". Kiyoko nodded "Yes. Hinata is Kageyama's uke. Which means that he and Sugawara-Kun are most likely kidnapped. And maybe you will be too... I will protect you as much as I can..."she hugged Yachi. "I don't want to lose you, Yachi-San"she added,her voice cracking down. Yachi looked at her girlfriend. Kiyoko was crying. Yachi teared up as well. "I don't want to lose you either, Kiyoko-San!"she cried hugging her back. The two girls cried for a while. They really didn't want to lose each other.

***time skip***

Yachi was in her bedroom. She was thinking about Kiyoko. If her suspections were true,then she would get kidnapped too! She was jumping up every time she heard a sound. Don't worry,Yachi,she lectured herself. The culprit can't find you that easily. He can't know about where you live at,right?. Without realising it,the first year got off her bed and walked in kitchen (Btw she was alone at home since her mother was working). She had to calm down. A glass of water must help, Yachi thought as she filled one. Suddenly,she felt someone gripping her shoulder. Yachi screeched,the glass fell on the floor and broke into many pieces. She was about to scream again, but she felt someone closing her mouth with tape and blindfolding her. Then,she felt getting lifted up and getting thrown into a vehicle (which was a truck btw). Then,Yachi couldn't remember anything...

***the next day***

"Hitoka is late", Ukai said impatiently. The Karasuno team had practice again and everyone but Yachi were in the gym. Kiyoko seemed nervous. Kamisama,onegai. Make Yachi-San come safe and sound,she said in her mind. A phone started ringing. It was Takeda's. The teacher opened it. " Moshi moshi? Mrs Yachi?". Takeda was freezed now and silent for a while. "I see,we will try to do our best,bye"he said and closed the phone. 

_**"Yachi Hitoka is gone" he announced with a shaky voice. Everyone was silent. Kiyoko was about to cry. Her biggest fear came true..** _


	4. Asahi and Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya has a lot in mind. Asahi is worried about him.

The libero of the team was really scared. Even if he didn't show it,he was still scared. His kouhai was gone. His Senpai was also gone. And now the cutest girl of the team(after Kiyoko) was gone! What if he was the next? Or even worse...his boyfriend?! All those thoughts were lurking in Nishinoya's mind. He got for a while distracted...

 **. ..and BOOM!** He got hit in the head by a ball. It didn't hurt that much,but it was enough to throw him down. Coach Ukai was unpleasant. "What the hell was that Yuu?! Focus on the ball damnit!" he yelled. The libero bowed. "I'm sorry!" he said. Meanwhile Asahi was watching his boyfriend in concert. Something was bothering him. He was sure about it. Obviously,the ace thought. Three of us are lost. It would be weird if that didn't affect him. However,it was his duty to comfort him. They still had the match against of Shiratorizawa. He decided to go and talk to him when he had the chance. And that's when the coach announced that they would all take a five minutes break. The ace approached the libero and tapped his shoulder . "Yuu? Is everything okay? "He asked gently. The libero looked up at his tall boyfriend. "Y..yes, I'm fine!"he lied, grinning nervously. As I expected,Asahi thought. But he wasn't going to let it pass that easily. He tightened the grip on his boyfriend's shoulder,but not enough to damage him. "Please don't lie to me,Yuu. You don't seem fine. Where is that great Rolling Thunder of yours? You seem so.. spaced out. You know you can trust me. I'm your boyfriend, right?". Nishinoya bit his lip, his heart was beating fast. He mumbled:"Actually yes.. I'm nervous. We lost three members. Who knows who's going to be the next? What if you are the next? I don't want to lose you forever!" his voice was shaky,sign that he was about to cry. Asahi, without saying anything else,he hugged the shorter boy tightly. Some tears fell off his eyes,but he didn't care to hide them. Coach Ukai and Takeda watched the scene, before looking at each other. They felt sympathy for their boys. Their situation was really difficult...they all had to find ways to handle it. They had to find the missing kids! Their lives were surely in danger...

***time skip***

9:39 pm. It was dark outside. The weather was rainy. Nishinoya was the last one who got out of the gym. He started walking back home,but he had forgotten to get his umbrella! Crap, he thought as he ran back in the gym,but it was already locked. As I expected,he thought and turned to leave,but he bumped into Asahi(?). The ace(?)held his umbrella above the other boy's head. " I can walk you home if you want" he said. He was wearing a hoodie so Noya couldn't see his face. But he was sure for one thing:that voice didn't belong to Asahi. However,he decided to pretend that he didn't suspect something. If the stranger dared to do anything to him, Nishinoya would just run away and/or call the real Asahi. The unknown man guided the libero to a dark road,which wasn't leading to Nishinoya's home. I was right!, Nishinoya thought. He moved his left hand in his pocket, trying yo reach his phone and call Asahi. The stranger noticed it and immediately punched the shorter boy in the face. Nishinoya passed out...

***the next day***

Everyone was in the gym instead of Nishinoya. The coach sighed "Alright. I think Nishinoya overslept. Let's think positively everyone. He can't be missing..."and that's ehen his phone rang. Ukai raised it . It was Nishinoya's mum. 

_**Yuu Nishinoya,the libero of Karasuno was gone! Four Karasuno victims. Who would be the next?...** _


	5. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has nightmares. He is determined to protect Yamaguchi no matter what.

Kei Tsukishima woke up in the middle of the night. He was all sweaty. What the hell is wrong with me?,he thought. For six days now,the middle blocker had the same nightmare:

_..a freaky image of Hinata, Sugawara,Yachi and Nishinoya dead in a pool of blood. And then, someone screaming:SAVE ME!It was Yamaguchi,who was dragged inside a hole. Tsukishima tried to pull him out,but he failed. Yamaguchi got lost inside the dark hole.._

...and that's how the nightmare ended. The #11 wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his hand. He then went in the bathroom and threw water on his face. It's all fine,Kei. You don't have to worry,he thought. He had promised himself to be by Yamaguchi's side, and he would do it! The freckled boy meant a lot to him. He was Tsukishima's whole life. He couldn't imagine his life without the Cinnamon Roll who called him "Tsukki" in such an adorable way. Sighing, Tsukishima went back to sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday. Karasuno wouldn't have practice so Tsukishima would spend his whole day with his boyfriend. He would not leave him off his eyes. Not at all!

***time skip***

It was Sunday, 11:30 pm. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in Tsukishima's living room. The middle blocker was laying on the couch lazily, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. The pinch server was laying his head on the taller boy's chest, enjoying the touch. However,he seemed kinda sad. "Tsukki?" He said softly. Tsukishima looked at him,his hand still ruffling his hair. "Yes,Yama?". "Am I going to die?"the pinch server whispered. Tsukishima froze. "Why do you think that?!"he gasped out. Yamaguchi looked away "Well... it's because..you know...of all those who disappeared. Hinata was Kageyama's boyfriend,same as Sugawara-Senpai...and I think that Yachi-San and Nishinoya-Senpai were submissives too. If it goes like that...then I'm the next..". Tsukishima cut him off, pulling him into a hug "Don't say that babe. I'll never,ever let anyone take you away from me. Understand?"he said seriously. Tadashi nodded, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest. Tsukishima lifted up his chin and leaned to kiss him..and that's when Kei's older brother, Akiteru,made his appearance "Tadaim..sorry, I'm interrupting you"he chuckled slightly as he stepped back. Tsukishima clutched his fists. "Nii-San.." he growled. Yamaguchi stood up "Actually it's kinda late,so I have to go. See you in practice tomorrow,Tsukki" he smiled as he walked out. Tsukishima crossed his arms, glaring at his brother "Congratulations!"he mumbled angrily. Akiteru shrugged playfully "Gomen gomen".

***Meanwhile***

Yamaguchi walked back home, humming to himself. He felt more relieved now. He was so happy thay he had such an amazing boyfriend. He walked without seeing where he was going since it was really dark outside. Only a few lights lightened up a few parts of the road. Yamaguchi arrived to a dark part without lights. Now where he would go? Unfortunately,it was so dark that he didn't see a large figure behind of him. A pair of firm hands grabbed him by wrists. The freckled boy opened his mouth to yell for help,but a foot kicked him hard in the stomach. The pain was unbearable. Yamaguchi started feeling dizzy. He turned his head to see who was the attacker (the attacker btw had a flashlight with him), but the tall man who attacked him did his final move:he hit Yamaguchi on neck,with a karate like movement. The freckled boy became unconscious..

***The next morning***

Tsukishima walked to the gym, feeling worried. He told Yamaguchi to come and wait out of his house so they would go together,as they always did. But Yamaguchi didn't appear. He didn't even answer on his phone. Was he mad at him? Stupid Akiteru!The blonde stepped in the gym, hopping Yamaguchi was there. But he wasn't. However, something wrong was happening: the whole team was making a circle, looking at something on the floor. Coach Ukai,Takeda and Kiyoko were pale. Tsukishima went closer to see. His eyes widened. A piece of paper was on the floor. It was a letter for the team. A letter written by blood. A letter from an unknown person. It was saying:

_**"Thank you Karasuno. We took from you everyone we needed. Now,we can move to get our next toys"** _


	6. Shirabu and Semi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa volleyball team learns about the bad news of Karasuno. Semi is worried.

_And that's what happened to the Karasuno team. Now, let's move to the other team, Shiratorizawa!_

It was now Tuesday,27th of June. The members of the Shiratorizawa team were chilling out in a cafeteria. They didn't have to train that much. The victory was in their pocket. The boys were watching TV while drinking coffee and talking. The programme which was playing on TV stopped, because of an important new. Five kids had disappeared:four boys and one girl. Their photos appeared on the screen. Tendou Satori,a red haired boy jumped up "Oi, isn't that Shrimpy-san?" He yelled as he pointed at Hinata's picture. Shirabu Kenjiro,another boy in the team motioned him to shut up before saying:"You are right. That's the famous #10 of Karasuno! And I think that the other four are also members of the team! What the hell is going on?!"He exclaimed. The most famous guy of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi spoke:"They are gone,dumbass. Not that it's a big deal. I mean,we still have the other players to handle". Satori wrapped his hand around the taller guy's neck. "You wouldn't expect anything less from Wakatoshi-Kun. But he is right. We will play with the other players. Come on,they are eight, not two!". A third member of the team,Tsutomu Goshiki clutched his fists "You really mean what you say, Senpai?! They are our enemies,but only in the game! They are humans like us! They have families too!"he yelled. Tendou shrugged "We can't do anything to help them"he simply ssid. Semi Eita,the former setter watched in silence. He was worried about the Karasuno team,but he was afraid to say it to the others. Shirabu however noticed his boyfriend's strange behaviour..

***time skip***

Shirabu and Semi walked back home together. They were both silent. Shirabu broke the silence "Babe... you're concerned about Karasuno,right?". Semi sighed "Yes I am. So what? Is it that bad?"he said,kinda annoyed. Shirabu shook his head "Not at all. The opposite: worrying about the others..it really makes you a great mother" he teased. Semi blushed "Shut up". Shirabu chuckled "I'm proud of you, love. You really have a big heart,even if you play it tsundere"he smiled. Semi smiled back. Ah,how great he felt when he was with his precious boyfriend. After a while, they had to separate. Shirabu said goodbye to his boyfriend as he left for his home. Semi walked to his house too,still thinking about Karasuno's incident. He was about to step in when he spotted a note out of the door, down on his feet. He picked it up and read it. It was saying:Hello,new toy! We want to play! Semi raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was that? A prank? Well,it was completely stupid. The pinch server threw the paper in a trash bin and went to open the door. Suddenly, someone grabbed his wrist and cracked it. Semi screamed in pain,but the person who broke his wrist covered his head with a bag ,tied him up and carried him away. Semi's mother,who had heard the noise,she had also seen her son getting kidnapped. Scared to death,she called the coach of the team.

_**Semi Eita got kidnapped! Who knows what's gonna happen in the team! What if they started disappearing like the Karasuno members? And that was only the beginning...** _


	7. Tendou and Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shiratorizawa volleyball team goes for a drink after midnight. Ushijima meets someone.

The next day,the coach of Shiratorizawa had announced that Semi Eita got kidnapped. Everyone was tensed up,a few players were scared. But Shirabu Kenjiro...he was broken. His boyfriend was gone! How stupid he was! If he followed him yesterday,this wouldn't happen. He would be able to do his best to fight the bastard who dated to take his sweet Semi away from him. He would even beat the shit out of his face! He would..

"Oi,Shirabu-Chin,is everything okay?"Tendou waved his hand in front of his teammate's face. Shirabu came back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine" he said, emotionless. The red haired boy poked his cheek "You don't have to lie. We all knew how much you loved Semi Semi" he cooed. Shirabu huffed "Shut up. I'm not in mood now,Satori" he mumbled. Whenever Shirabu called him Satori,Tendou knew that this meant that his teammate didn't want to talk to him or anyone else. "Fine fine" he said and left. Shirabu sighed as he kept thinking of his boyfriend. I will find you,Semi. And I won't let the dumbass who kidnapped you to harm you. I will save you!

***time skip***

12:30 am. The Shiratorizawa members went to a bar to relax and talk about Semi's disappearance. Ushijima had informed his boyfriend Satori that he would go to his house and change clothes. Tendou had told him that he didn't have to,he was already handsome. Classic Tendou, Ushijima thought as he got in his house. He immediately changed into a suit(!) and left his house. He walked towards the "meeting place" when he bumped into a young woman. "I'm sorry for my actions"he apologised as he bowed, helping the woman to stand up. The woman smiled warmly "Daisobu. I'm sorry for not seeing you. How can someone not notice such a handsome, tall and muscular man like you?"she said sweetly. Ushijima felt his cheeks burning. Wake up,baka! You already have a boyfriend!,he lectured himself. But still ..a woman just praised him! Wasn't that a great feeling,even for a taken man? The green haired guy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Still.. I'm sorry..". "No no you shouldn't be the one to apologise. Hey,why don't we go for a drink? I will pay,as a sign of how bad I felt for not seeing you"the woman said. Ushijima looked down at her "Actually, I can't tonight. I have to meet my friends.."."Onegai! Only for tonight! I promise it won't take a lot. At least one hour?"the woman begged. Ushijima examined the woman. She seemed really young, between 17-18, medium height,long,curly blonde hair that fell doen her shoulder blades like small waves and large green eyes which lightened up her pretty face. She seemed really cute. If he wasn't dating Satori, Ushijima would gladly date this girl. He sighed ,"Fine. Let's go" he said as he left a message to his boyfriend saying:"I actually have something to do. My mum wants me to help her with something. I will be here in one hour". Tendou sent him "Okayy!". Ushijima walked then with the girl.

***again time skip***

Ushijima and the girl were talking and drinking. Ushijima learnt a lot about the girl. Her name was Claire, she was 16 years old from France and she just moved into Japan with her parents. She loved volleyball and she was fan of Shiratorizawa team so when she learned that Ushijima was the captain of her favorite team,she got really excited. She always wanted to meet Ushijima face to face and her dream just came true! Ushijima talked a lot about himself and his team before standing up. "Excuse me,I need to go to the bathroom"he said. Claire nodded as Ushijima left. She then made sure that no one was watching before taking a tiny bottle off her bag. I'm really sorry about that, Wakatoshi Ushijima,she thought as she emptied the bottle inside of Ushijima's drink. She then mixed up the content to change the color back to normal and waited. Ushijima returned "Sorry if I made you wait"he bowed and sat down. Claire giggled "You don't have to apologise that much. I was really happy to meet you face to face. Cheers!"she said and raised her glass. Ushijima did the same. They drank at the same time. After a few seconds, Ushijima started feeling weird. Everything was spinning,his head was hurting like hell..the fuck?,he thought. That never happened to him before. It was a terrible feeling. Claire looked at him in "concern". "Ushijima-Kun! Are you okay?"she asked while patting his hand. Ushijima tried standing up. "Y..yes.. I'm...fine...I just...need...some ...fresh...air..."he stuttered and then...he just collapsed. Everyone in the bar stopped talking and stared at the unconscious boy in shock. A young man offered to help,but Claire said that she would handle it since he was her "boyfriend". She said that she would take him to the hospital and then she dragged the tall man out,with much difficulty. She took Ushijima to a group of four men who were wearing hoodies. "Alright. I got him as you said"she said. One of the men gave 1.000 yen to Claire "Good job. Here's your payment. Now, let's go before anyone catches us"he said as he got into a truck. The three other men picked up Ushijima and threw him at the back of the truck before jumping in. Claire sat on the passenger's seat. The driver drove the truck away. Everything was going well, according to the plan. Boss will be so proud, that's what the five scoundrels thought.

***the next day***

It was another beautiful sunny morning. The members of the Shiratorizawa team were standing in front of their coach,who seemed really unhappy. "Where is Wakatoshi?"he asked strictly. Goshiki shrugged "We don't know, coach. He didn't come with us last night"he said. Tendou added :"He had told me that he would help his mother with something and then he would come to the bar. But he didn't appear". The coach called Ushijima's mother and talked to her. He had a frown on his face after closing the phone. "Mrs Wakatoshi said that she didn't see her son last night"he announced. Tendou's eyes widened "Wakatoshi-Kun...lied to me?" he mumbled. Something wasn't right here..The coach's phone beeped. An email. He opened it. It was an article (, Btw the coach of Shiratorizawa had subscribed to a local news channel). The title of the article was saying: "Fiasco at a local bar:a famous volleyball player passed out!" Under the title,there was a picture of Ushijima! The coach seemed shocked "No..not him too.."he mumbled. The other members looked puzzled. The coach showed them the article. Tendou was scared.

_**Ushijima Wakatoshi,the captain of the team was gone too! First Semi,now him! Oh God,why did they have to suffer this?!** _


	8. Iwaizumi and Oikawa(Sorry if it's too short!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa learns about the kidnappings and has a talk with his boyfriend.

"My my, I can't believe that a cold, strong man like Ushiwaka would be kidnapped as well"the captain of Aoba Johnsai,Toru Oikawa said as he stared at his phone. He and the other members of Seijoh had learned about Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. But no one expected that the captain of Shiratorizawa would be lost too. Who could kidnap a giant like Ushijima Wakatoshi? Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa's teammate and boyfriend said:"Who knows? Maybe someone tricked him" he shrugged. Oikawa shrugged as well "Well,we can't do anything about it. We will let the police handle it. We have our business too, right Iwa-chan?"he cooed(btw by business he means sex). Iwaizumi smirked "Right. You have to be trained more than us since you are our captain" he teased. Oikawa pouted "Iwa-chan!". Iwaizumi laughed "I'm joking Toru. I know what you mean about business. Let's enjoy it as much as we can because we will have much practice when we return at school. We will be facing Fukurodani on March,right?"he asked. Oikawa nodded in agreement. Since they didn't have any recent match, that meant one thing:H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S!

***time skip***

It was 1:37 am. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sleeping on Iwaizumi's bed, peacefully. It was a silent, beautiful night. Suddenly,from the open window,a man with mask appeared. Neither Iwaizumi,nor Oikawa heard him coming in. The man picked up the sleeping uke, carefully to not wake him up and left,again from the window. Unfortunately Oikawa was deep asleep so he didn't notice what was happening.

***the next morning***

Iwaizumi woke up at 9:40 am. He stretched. "Aah, good morning, Toru! Did you sleep w.."he stopped as he turned to see that his boyfriend wasn't there. "Toru?"he called his name. Nothing. He tried many times. Nothing. He then tried calling him on phone. Nothing again. Iwaizumi started panicking. The cherry on top was a note which he found under the pillow where Oikawa was laying at last night. The note was saying:

_**"Don't worry. Your boyfriend is with us. We won't do anything to him.. or will we?~"** _


	9. Bokuto and Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi isn't in mood. Bokuto worries about him.

"Hey hey hey! Did you sleep well, Akaashi?"the captain of Fukurodani volleyball team Bokuto Koutarou said to his boyfriend and vice captain (and setter) Akaashi Keiji. The two of them were sleeping in Bokuto's bed,after a delightful night of unstoppable sex(delightful mostly for Bokuto hehe)

The raven haired grunted slightly "Not really well. Thanks to you my back is killing me and we have practice again"he pouted as he rubbed his head against his boyfriend's bare pumped up chest.

Bokuto smirked cunningly as he ruffled Akaashi's spiky hair "Oh come on. Stop complaining. I know that you loved it~"he teased before slapping his naked bottom, playfully. The smack echoed in the small room. Akaashi yelped in pain.

"OUCH! Bokuto-San! My ass is already destroyed from yesterday and you still want to worsen it?"he yelled. Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling "Gomen gomen. I added much force" he grinned innocently. The setter huffed as he stood up "I'm going to the bathroom" he announced as he got into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Bokuto pouted "Keijiiiii!"

Akaashi sighed to himself as he got into the bathtub. The warm water always helped him to relax and ponder. He wasn't himself lately. After learning about the "famous" kidnappings,he started feeling nervous. What if Bokuto was the next victim? 

Even if he didn't show it, Akaashi had pride. Too much pride that he considered himself a top,even if Bokuto was the one who "handled"their relationship. Or to say it correctly, Akaashi didn't want to appear as an uke!(he was really shy). He wanted to be praised(!) and treated like a seme.

But on the other hand..he wished he could be the next victim,not Bokuto. He would even die if it was necessary,but in other terms no! He would not let anyone to get Bokuto! Bokuto belonged to him,even if he was kinda stupid and had a really strong hand which made his butt all swollen! He loved Bokuto and he was determined to risk his own life to protect him...

"AKAASHI!ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?!" Bokuto's baritone voice brought the Fukurodani setter back to reality. Without knowing how and when,he had fell asleep in the bathtub. He immediately got out off it and wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom, drenching the water off his hair with another towel.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just having a shower",he said neutrally as he went to get dressed. Bokuto pouted. "Why didn't you tell me it? We could have a bath together~"

Akaashi rolled his eyes "Yeah..and then you would just fuck me in the bathtub again, right?". Bokuto shook his head "No no no. We wouldn't have to do it. Only a teasing or..."

"BOKUTO-SAN! I'M NOT IN MOOD SO YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK!AND EVEN IF I WAS,MY WHOLE BODY IS HURTING AND WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR PRACTICE IN ONE HOUR!" Akaashi screamed as he got dressed, leaving his boyfriend speechless. 

Was his boyfriend mad at him...? Why..?

***time skip***

The Fukurodani team was having a practice game with Nekoma. Akaashi seemed very distant and...kinda sad? 

Bokuto thought:Why is he avoiding me? Doesn't he love me anymore? Is it my fault? Did i do something which angered him? Maybe the yesterday spank? Kamisama,help!

Akaashi never showed negative emotions towards Bokuto. The opposite:even if he was neutral most of the time, with his actions only he showed his love for Bokuto and his acceptance to Bokuto's touches etc. But now...Keiji seemed so sad. Was it because of what happened to Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johnsai? If that was the reason,then it was his duty to comfort him. Besides,he had promised himself to his boyfriend. He had to ..

" **BOKUTO-SAN! WATCH OUT!"** Akaashi's voice rang in Bokuto's ears. He didn't notice the ball which was coming towards him. Akaashi ran in front of his boyfriend,tossing the ball to the other side(doing almost the same movement as Nishinoya's "rolling thunder"). Bokuto was speechless,again.

Akaashi groaned softly as he tried to stand up. A stinging pain spread on his ankle and lower back. Oh crap! he thought. Bokuto must not see that! Wincing,the setter slowly stood up, shaking violently.

Bokuto finally came back to reality. **"Keiji! Are you okay?!"** he yelled. Everyone watched silently as the captain of Fukurodani knelt to his boyfriend. Akaashi bit his lip "I'm fine Bo.."he mumbled as he tried to walk. When he putted his weight on his left leg,the pain doubled up. The boy's eyes filled with tears,but he did his best to hide it.

However Bokuto noticed it. "Did you sprain your ankle? Let me take you to the hospital. Coach,can I get Akaashi in hospital?"he asked. The coach nodded. Bokuto bowed as he carried his boyfriend out of gym.

***time skip***

It was 9:20 pm. Akaashi was laying in a hospital bed. His ankle was wrapped up and he had gotten a treatment for his lower back. Thank God he didn't damage his spinal cord. Bokuto walked in.

"Hey hey hey!"He smiled. He was hiding something behind his back. "How are you feeling Keiji?"he asked sweetly, feeling bad about him. Also,in his situation,we won't be able to have sex for at least one week or more,he thought.

Akaashi answered calmly:"I'm feeling much better. Thanks for your concern, Bo. I really appreciate it"he smiled gently.

Bokuto smiled back "My pleasure. I have a gift for you" he said as he handed him a box of chocolates,an owl plushie,an album which Bokuto made just for him(since they wouldn't have sex for a while,he had made a special album,full of naked pictures of him,so Akaashi could "spend his time happily") and a note. 

Akaashi smirked as he looked at the album. "You'll never change huh?~"he teased. However,the album had a big effect on his body:he was turned on!

Bokuto noticed it and chuckled. "Sorry if we can't play as we always do,but you have to get rest. I'll leave you for now. Bye" he planted a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips and left. Akaashi smiled to himself before reading the note. It was saying:

" _Don't worry for anything. I will protect you,even if it means that I will have to die.I will do anything for you, Keiji. Remember that. I won't let anyone hurt you. xxx Bokuto"_

Akaashi kissed the note and left it on the cupboard next to him. He wouldn't throw away that precious note! Never!

***time skip***

12:50 am. Akaashi was asleep. Suddenly,the sound of broken glass could be heard. The setter sat up, trying to see what was going on. The lights in his room were closed,but he could clearly see that the window on the opposite side of his bed was broken. Someone was there! Akaashi gasped out in pain as he tried to stand up. He heard footsteps coming from the hall. Akaashi turned to see who was there,but he felt a searing pain on his side. He was stabbed! Akaashi screamed in pain as he fell on his knees. The pain was awful,the wound was deep, but not enough to kill him. It didn't take him a long time to pass out by blood loss...

***the next morning***

Bokuto hummed a happy tune. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again! He arrived at the hospital and went over a nurse. The nurse smiled kindly to him. 

"Good morning Sir. May I help you?"she asked kindly. Bokuto nodded "I came to see Keiji Akaashi" he said.

A second nurse who was passing by tapped the first nurse's shoulder . "Aika-San? May I talk to you?"she asked seriously.

The first nurse nodded before turning to Bokuto "Excuse us,sir" she bowed as she walked away with the other nurse.

When she made sure that Bokuto wasn't listening,the second nurse whispered :"Isn't that the guy who visited Mr Akaashi yesterday?". Nurse Aika nodded "Yes. Poor guy"

The second nurse whispered again "Did you tell him about the incident?". Aika shook her head "No yet. I think it will hurt him a lot emotionally..."she looked down before adding:"I don't want to hurt his feelings.."

"Leave it to me then" the second nurse (her name was Marina) said as she walked to Bokuto. She bowed to him.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say that but...Mr Akaashi is gone"she said as neutrally as she could.

Bokuto's eyes widened "What?? You kidding me right? Is that a kind of joke?!"he gasped out. He couldn't believe it! It couldn't be true! Nurse Marina shook her head "I'm sorry,Mister Bokuto,but it's true. We even found a puddle of his blood on the floor.

Bokuto's stomach tightened up. No,no,no! It couldn't be true!! Why him?!

_**His loveable Akaashi Keiji was gone! And Bokuto wasn't there to save him as he promised. He was such a terrible boyfriend!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way i have something to say: i won't be able to post many chapters everyday because of school,exams etc. In other words,i will be posting chapters whenever i have the time.


	10. Yaku and Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev visits Akaashi. But,an unpleasant surprise will be waiting him there...

"I feel bad about Akasshi-Kun", Lev Haiba said to his boyfriend Yaku Morisuke. The two were sitting out of their gym, drinking soft drinks.

The libero of Nekoma patted his boyfriend's hand "I understand,Lev. I feel thay way too. Our captain has a really strong hit" he said.

Lev nodded "I don't like saying bad things about anyone,but I totally agree with you. He is really strong. But I noticed something:The Fukurodani captain seemed kinda....spaced out. The Setter was the one who sacrificed himself"

Yaku nodded "Yes,you are right. If Akaashi didn't toss the ball, Bokuto would be the one who would get in hospital. Something was obviously bothering him..."he said the last sentence thoughtfully.

_It wasn't normal for the energetic (and emo) captain of Fukurodani letting the ball to hit him. Something wasn't right...was it because of all these kidnappings? Most likely... Besides, who wouldn't worry about his life when one or more than one maniacs are lurking around "snatching" underage kids?_

_But...wait a minute!!! It seemed like the culprits were chasing only members from boys' volleyball teams! First Karasuno,then Shiratorizawa and finally Aoba Johnsai (he had heard two girls who had a crush on Oikawa talking about it). These kidnappings weren't a coincidence!_

_If his theory was true,then one of the Nekoma players would be taken!Please!Not Lev!,Yaku thought. He couldn't imagine himself without his adorable, extremely tall boyfriend who he liked to tease so much..._

"Yaku-san? Daisobu?"the middle blocker stared down at his now spaced out,short boyfriend. Yaku came back to reality. "Yes. Sorry,I was thinking about the kidnappings...if only the boys from volleyball teams are the ones who get kidnapped,then we are surely the next. And I don't want to lose you,Lev-Kun" he said while blushing. Lev blushed as well,his eyes sparkled as he hugged his boyfriend "You are the best! And I will do the best to not lose you either"he said. This made Yaku to feel better....

***time skip***

It was 8:00 pm. Nekoma had finished practising and everyone was walking back home. Lev told his boyfriend that he would go to visit Akaashi. Yaku allowed him, telling him to be careful and call him if he was in trouble. Classic mother Yaku,Lev chuckled to himself as he walked in the hospital. A nurse walked over him. "Good evening,Sir. May I help you?"she asked kindly. Lev examined the nurse. Something on her wasn't right...but... whatever. Lev decided to ignore it. It was maybe his imagination.

"Good evening. I came to visit Akaashi Keiji. May I see him?". The nurse seemed now _nervous._ "Actually..he isn't here"she said. The middle blocker raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? Didn't he come here because he had injured his ankle?"he asked. 

The nurse looked around. No one was around. She stepped closer to the giant in front of her. "Well,if you want to see him that badly,then I would love to send you to him". Before Lev could protest, the nurse had electrocuted his stomach with an electric machine which she was hiding in her pocket. Like if he was in slow motion,Lev lost his consciousness...

***the next day***

Yaku got ready to go to his boyfriend's house. They had practice so he went to get him. He didn't even get out of his house when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Umm..hello. I'm Lev's sister, Alisa"a female voice could be heard. Yaku smiled to himself. Of course he knew Alisa. She was as sweet as his boyfriend. 

"Ahh hello Alisa-San! Is anything wrong? You sound kinda scared". Alisa's voice was indeed shaky. "H..have you seen Lyovochka? He didn't come home last night so I thought that he would maybe sleep at your place"

Yaku's eyes widened. I'm imagining things,he tried to reassure himself. Lev couldn't be missed! He cleared his throat. "To be honest..he didn't come to me last night. He told me that he would visit the setter of Fukurodani,who was in hospital"(btw Alisa knew about Akaashi's accident)

"Really? But when I went to the hospital two days ago they said that Akaashi Keiji was gone. And actually,he got kidnapped"

Yaku's phone fell of his hand. His boyfriend went to see someone who was gone? Please,Kamisama,tell me that it's just a dream,Yaku thought. He called Lev on his phone,but as he expected,no response. He went to the hospital and asked the nurses if they saw a tall guy coming for a visit. All of them said no. That meant only one thing:

_**Lev Haiba got kidnapped too! He had fallen in a trap!** _


	11. Kuroo and Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo thinks that he should call the police. However, someone doesn't agree with it...

"What?! Haiba is gone?!"The coach of Nekoma was shocked. "Morisuke! You always hang out with him. You must know something!". 

The libero started talking, trying to sound calm,but his voice was shaky. "He..he told me that he would visit the setter of Fukurodani..but.. today I was about to go to Lev,but his sister called me and told me that he was gone! I went to the hospital,they told me that Lev never appeared here.. I'm sorry.." he looked down.

Coach Nekomata patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault kid. All we have to do is to find him. We will maybe call the police if it's necessary..". 

_" "If it's necessary"?_ Coach are you insane?! Of course we should call the police! The culprit must be arrested! ",the captain of the team, Kuroo Tetsuro seemed mad. He was really overprotective and cared about his teammates. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially Kenma Kozume,his boyfriend. 

Nekomata ignored the captain's rage "Alright, let's go back to practice!"he said calmly. But inside him,he was more worried than the others...

***time skip***

"Can you believe that,babe? " _If it's necessary"?_ What the hell is our coach thinking?!" Kuroo punched a wall,his knuckles started bleeding. He and his boyfriend were standing out of the gym, talking. It was 7:30 pm. Kenma,as usual,he was playing a game on his phone. However he stopped when he saw his boyfriend punching the wall.

"Kuroo calm down. I agree with you: calling the police is the most important thing to do in a situation like this. But you don't have to be so angry. And don't dare to get involved into anything stupid and dangerous,like trying to find who kidnapped Lev" he said seriously.

Kuroo sighed "I know..but still,we should do something. What if you're the next?"he said. Kenma blushed "Y..you care so much about me,huh?". Kuroo pinched his cheek playfully. "Because I love you,silly." he said before kissing his lips gently. Kenma returned the kiss.

Kuroo,after a while pulled back. "Anyways,I still think we should call the police. If coach Nekomata isn't going to do it,I will" he finally stated. Kenma sighed. "Fine. It's your choice"he said before adding:"I have to go. See you tomorrow"he said and walked away. Kuroo waved as he left too.

Kenma walked towards his house when he heard a weak meow. Curiously,he went over a bash. There, was curled a small kitten, which seemed abandoned. Kenma awwed to himself as he knelt to pick up the young cat.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by wrists and raised him up in the air. Kenma turned to see:a tall man who was wearing a hat and a mask which was covering his face was holding him. Kenma squirmed to get free,but another man who was dressed like a doctor (or he was a doctor,who knows?) came over them. He grabbed Kenma's left hand.

"Sweet dreams,Neko"he cooed as he injected something in the boy's wrist. Kenma gritted his teeth from the pain before passing out..

***meanwhile***

Kuroo was about to call the police when his phone beeped. A message? The captain curiously opened it. Anonymous sender. The message was saying:

_"We have a special kitty. If you dare to call the caps,we will destroy his precious face"_

That must be a prank,Kuroo thought. However ,under the text, Kuroo saw something which made him to get pale like the snow:

_**A picture of Kenma unconscious,his left wrist bruised!** _


	12. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ukes wake up in a mysterious room. There,they finally meet their kidnappers..

"Congratulations, everyone! You completed your task successfully. Now,where is our last toy?". A tall man with baritone voice was sitting behind his office desk,his hands crossed on the surface.

The man who got Kenma walked in, carrying the unconscious boy in his arms. "There,Boss" he said. The Boss smirked "Very good, Shinobu. Put him in the same room with the others. Then you are free to go"he ordered. Shinobu bowed as he carried Kenma into a big room which was mostly like a dungeon. He threw the boy on the floor and left. 

The boss then turned to the eleven people who were standing in front of his office. "It's time for the real fun. Kazuo,Nobu,Mala,Sala,Mai,Kabuki, Shiro,Henry,Leon,Tobuto,Claire,you can take care of it, right?". The eleven mentioned people bowed. "Yes sir!" Eleven voices said. The game was about to begin!

~~~~~~~

Hinata looked around. Where was he? He couldn't remember how and when did he end up here. His stare fell on the silver haired boy who was tied on the opposite side of him. "Sugawara-Senpai!"he exclaimed. 

Suga slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbbing. "Hinata! Thank God you're fine" he sighed in relief. The #10 of Karasuno raised an eyebrow "For now you should worry more about yourself. Your head is bleeding! But..how did you...". "Big story" Suga cut him off.

~~~~~~~

Nishinoya groaned as he woke up. He was tied with Hinata. His nose was bleeding. Je could taste his own blood. 

"Nishinoya-Senpai?! They caught you too?!" Hinata gasped. The libero mumbled a weak yes. Sugawara looked around.

He saw Yachi tied up on a nearby chair and blindfolded, Yamaguchi chained up on a wall along with Akaashi, Ushijima and Lev, Oikawa tied on another chair, Kenma laying on the floor close to his feet and Semi chained up to a corner. How did they end up like this?!

Hinata freaked out. "Oh my... what's going on in here?! Why are we here? Where are the others?!". Yachi heard Hinata's voice . She spoke:"Hinata-Kun...is that you? Thank God you're alive. By the way I think Kiyoko-San was right...". 

Nishinoya looked at the blonde. "What did Kiyoko said?!"he asked. Yachi told them about Kiyoko's theory. Sugawara frowned. "I see..then we are all ukes here"

Hinata stared at the giant of Shiratorizawa weirdly "Ushijima is seriously a bottom? And who's the poor top?"he joked. "Satori..." Semi's weak voice answered.

Sugawara took a scary look "The weirdo? Well that's a big surprise" he said sarcastically. Ushijima opened his eyes, glaring at the Karasuno setter. "Don't even dare to call my boyfriend weirdo again, understand?"he said coldly. Suga chuckled "got it"

"But seriously... where are we?!" Hinata asked again, impatiently.

"We will tell you,Chibi". A tall man with blonde hair walked in , followed by ten more people. Ushijima immediately recognised one of them.

"Claire..you b..."he was cut off by a kick in the stomach. "Oi,no one taught you to be nice to women,you little f*g?" The tall man (Nobu) said, his foot pressing the Shiratorizawa's stomach. Ushijima felt like he couldn't breathe.

Claie patted Nobu's shoulder "That's enough. I will do the rest"she said. Nobu smirked "As you wish,Madam" he bowed as he got hid foot off Ushijima, leaving him coughing harshly. 

Another man(Kazuo) licked his lips. "No more talk. Let's have fun!"he announced. The other ten nodded in agreement.

_The eleven kidnapped volleyball boys gulped. What was going to happen to them? This wasn't going to end up well.._


	13. The Room Of Pain And Despair,Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captured boys start getting tortured by their kidnappers.

"Let's start with the shorties~" Kazuo recommended. He then turned to the group "Sala,Mala,can you handle these two?" He asked two twin girls while pointing at Nishinoya and Hinata .

The girls nodded as they went over the two Karasunos. "Hello cuties. We would love to play with you" they said in unison. Mala wrapped her arms around Hinata,her big breasts pressing against his back, making the orange haired to shiver. "You must be Hinata Shouyou right? You're pretty famous"she cooed as she trailed her fingers on his chest. Hinata blushed.

"Thanks...I guess? But can you please stop? I'm already taken". Mala grinned evilly. "Taken? By the King? Oh sweetheart,you seriously deserve someone better. Tobio is really pathetic. You deserve someone who really loves you and cares about you..."

Hinata yelled " **He CARES about me! Cut it off!"**. Mala giggled "Why do you love someone who is so selfish and grumpy. He must be scaring you poor boy..."

" **SHUT UP BITCH!"** The wing spiker screamed. Silence. Nishinoya chuckled "Nice one,Hinata" he muttered. Unfortunately Sala heard him and kicked him in nuts. The libero grunted in pain. "Noya-Senpai! " Hinata exclaimed,but Mala kicked him as well,at the same place. Hinata whimpered.

Sugawara had seen a lot "Stop it please! Stop hurting them! You can hurt me,but please leave them alone!"he pleaded. A cute silver haired girl from the group,Mai, walked over the Setter. "Our boss was right about this guy's weakness. I think it would be better if he let him watch. Let's hurt him mentally"she said.

The boss's voice could be heard from a hidden megaphone " **Wise choice,Mai. You can make him watch by force,right?"**. Mai bowed "Yes boss", she said as she moved the setter to a place where he could watch everyone and what was happening,still tied up.

Mala smirked "Let's continue then,shall we?"she purred as she clawed Hinata's arm with her sharp nails. Hinata yelped as the cut started bleeding badly. Nishinoya tried to kick the girl who dared to harm his kouhai,but Mala's twin kicked him again, in stomach. The libero coughed out some blood 

Sugawara was freaked out. He couldn't take it anymore! He would prefer to get hurt physically than this! This was a total torture! His poor babies..

Mala stopped clawing Shouyou and stepped back to admire her masterpiece: Hinata's arms and legs were covered with deep, red gashes,his blood had created a small puddle on the floor. Nishinoya on the other hand wasn't in a better state than his kouhai:his left eye was bruised,his nose was destroyed,his stomach was hurting like hell (same as his nuts) and he had scratching marks on his left cheek. 

Sugawara closed his eyes. No no no..this couldn't be happening! What worse could happen?! 

The answer to his "silent" question gave a sadistic man,Kabuki,who was holding a whip. "Let's see....who will be the next?" Mai spoke:"We don't have to go in order. You can choose whoever you want" she smiled 

Kabuki bowed "Thanks, Ma'am. Then,I will go with this one"he said as he went over the setter of Fukurodani.

Akaashi,who wasn't fully awake seemed confused. He couldn't understand what was happening. The only thing he knew was that he got stabbed. His side was hurting a lot,but not like before. 

Kabuki took a silver knife off his pocket. Akaashi recognised it. It was the same knife as the knife which he got stabbed with! "You...bastard!"he growled.

Kabuki chuckled "Oh so you recognised me! Great job! As a reward, I'll do this"he said and with that he freed the boy and turned him around so his face was pressed against the wall. Kabuki then chained him up again and took his knife. "Let's have fun~"he cooed as he slowly cut the boy's shirt, exposing his bare back. He then did the same with his pants and boxers.

The setter of Fukurodani was now fully naked,his face turned to the wall. Hinata's mouth dropped open. "Oh my...". Sugawara was shocked "Hinata! Close your eyes!"he advised. Hinata didn't do anything. He was scared.

Kabuki then raised his whip high in the air and without any warnings he cracked it on the setter's back. Akaashi first heard the sound and then felt the stinging pain across his middle back. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't give pleasure to that sadist,never!

Kabuki laughed "That was so refreshing! But I have a question:are those marks caused by your boyfriend~?"he teased as he trailed his fingers up and down on Akaashi's neck,lower back and bottom. He had hickeys on his neck and back and his ass had a few marks from Bokuto's fingerprints.

Akaashi blushed "Y..yes. So what?"he said neutrally,but his voice was shaky. Kabuki smirked "I was just asking. Then,I guess some more pain is nothing for you,my sweet masochist huh?"he laughed as he whipped the boy again. Akaashi gasped out in pain,but he didn't yelp. Kabuki kept hitting him again,and again.

Sugawara tried to look away,but Mai held his head so he was watching only the horrible scene. Hinata and Nishinoya cringed in sympathy and fear. Akaashi started tearing up.

_Bokuto-San,please save me..._


	14. The Room Of Pain And Despair Part 2

After half an hour of unstoppable whipping,Kabuki stopped. "I think I'm done here"he said proudly.

Akaashi was hanging on the wall, unmoved. His back was a mauled mess. There was no skin left untouched. Red welts were covering his porcelain skin,and some bruises could be seen on his lower back and sides. His butt and thighs were also covered in welts and his bottom had a dark shade of red.

Claire smiled "Can I go next?"she said _sweetly._ Mai nodded "Sure. Go on" she said kindly. Claire giggled as she walked over the giant of Shiratorizawa "I'm so glad that I had the chance to meet you again,Ushi-Kun".

Ushijima glared at her "Don't call me like that bitch! I don't want to see your pathetic face again!"he said angrily. Claire smiled more "Unfortunately,you will have to face me for a long time,most likely"she chuckled as she punched his stomach. Ushijima grunted in pain.He couldn't believe it! Not only he got tricked and kidnapped by a woman,he was getting beaten up by a woman too! Holy shit!

Yachi,who all this time couldn't see what was happening she started yelling:"Onegai! Make it stop!". Leon,a handsome,but pervert young man walked over her, rubbing her chin.

"Aww sweetie. Don't be scared. Papa is here~" he cooed as he unbuttoned her shirt, rubbing her chest,his fingers played with her clothed nipples. "You are pretty cute, aren't you? Your girlfriend is so lucky. Did you have sex with her before?".

Yachi heard that and jumped up. Leon smirked "I will take that as no. Don't worry. I'm here to take your virginity instead". 

With that,the pervert removed all of the manager's clothes and started playing with her body:he licked her breasts,he pinched her nipples until they bled,he licked her pussy,he fingered her , before inserting his member inside her body(without condom of course). 

Yachi started screaming for help. Her screams made Suga's heart to clench inside his chest. His eyes were now filled with tears. The scene was terrible: Hinata and Nishinoya getting clawed, Akaashi being whipped, Ushijima being beaten up and now Yachi being raped! And there was he, watching in horror, unable to do anything to help...

"My turn! Finally!"Kazuo said as he went over the pinch server of Karasuno. "Let's see..what I will do to you.?."he pretended he was thinking out loud. He took Kabuki's whip "I can start with that. You have a delicious body you see~"he winked as he removed the freckled boy's shirt, exposing his full of hickeys bare chest. Yamaguchi blushed like a tomato.

Kazuo laughed "How sweet. Especially for someone whose boyfriend is a slut and fucks every boy he sees"he teased as he whipped the pinch server a few times. Tadashi whimpered,both in pain and fear.

"Tsukki would never cheat on me!"he yelled. Kazuo smirked "Are you sure about that?"he asked as he took his phone out of his pocket. He started showing pictures to the #12 of Karasuno. Pictures of Tsukishima doing it with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi at the same time.

The photos weren't real,but they were edited too well that Tadashi believed it. He immediately started sobbing and yelling Tsukishima's name. 

Sugawara couldn't keep it anymore. He started crying too, silently. 

_Why should this happen to them? Whay did they do to deserve this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a raping scene of an underage!


	15. The Room Of Pain And Despair Part 3

Two hours had passed. Akaashi was unconscious (he had gotten whipped again), Hinata and Nishinoya were still tied up together, having many bruises,Yachi was laying naked on the cold floor, panting, Ushijima was tied up on tge floor as well, breathing heavily as his stomach hurted like hell, Yamaguchi was sobbing his heart out, chained on the wall,his chest and stomach bleeding,and Sugawara was there,tied up, watching the whole scene like if he was watching a horror movie.

_Great. Just great. What else would happen? Who was next?_

Nobu walked close to Semi "Hello dear. You're so cute. Semi Eita , right? Who would think that an adorable boy like you is a Shiratorizawa? You seriously are so lucky! I can help you to be more famous,for free" the man smirked as he took a bottle of wine.

Semi awkwardly said :"Umm...sorry,but I'm underage. I can't drink alcohol". Nobu giggled "Oh don't be such a dork! You won't be bitten if you break a rule for once~"he winked as he forcefully opened the younger man's mouth, pouring wine in his mouth.

Semi didn't have time to swallow it,he choked and started coughing harshly. Nobu then pulled down his shorts and boxers, staring at his naked bottom, brushing his fingers up and down on the soft skin "Such a nice,firm ass" he commented as he made the boy to stand on his hands and knees,ass in the air.

He then stood behind him,the bottle in his left hand and slowly penetrated him with it. The wine was aching a lot. His butt hole was in fire. Semi screamed in agony, clutching his fists,but this only motivated the older man to continue...

Meanwhile Shiro walked over Lev. The middle blocker of Nekoma recognised the short man:he was dressed like a nurse that day of his kidnapping! 

Shiro was actually a transgender,who liked being dressed like a female. He was now dressed in a sexy outfit. "Hello babe. Wanna have some fun?~"he whistled as he kissed the taller boy(while standing on a stool).

Lev tried to squirm off him,but the chains didn't help at all. "Gomenasai,but I'm already taken" he said. Shiro slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red handprint on his cheek "So? Am I not allowed to love you?!"he said as he kissed him again, inserting his tongue in the other's mouth.

Lev immediately bit Shiro's tongue. Shiro spitted out blood. "Bastard! I will teach you to behave!"he growled as he electrocuted Lev. The Russian fell unconscious.

The last man, Henry, walked to the Seijoh's captain "So you're the famous gigolo,Toru Oikawa huh? You have such a pretty face" he said as he rubbed Oikawa"s cheeks, making the captain to flinch,but blush a little bit.

"Too bad that I have to destroy it"Henry added as he slashed the captain's left cheek with a small knife. Oikawa winced as blood trickled down his neck. The wound was deep, starting from the top of his chin, ending up under of his eye.

"I'm wondering why you're so famous with the ladies. What do girls like on you? You're nothing more than a pathetic, spoiled brat! You're useless! No one loves you!"Henry laughed evilly, getting a scissors out of his pocket and started cutting Oikawa's hair while punching him. 

Oikawa couldn't tolerate it. "But Iwa-Chan loves me!"he exclaimed,his voice was about to break. Henry laughed "Poor pup. Iwaizumi Hajime only hangs out with you because he doesn't want to be rude to you. In fact,he doesn't want to tell you the truth: that you're burdening him ,you filthy parasite!"

Oikawa teared up. Hot,salty tears rolled on his now disfigured from the hits face, ending up on his shoes. "I.. it's not true.."he sniffled,his lower lip was trembling.

Sugawara watched his friends getting tortured. He was himself a sobbing mess. His heart and soul were ruined. How much could a human heart get destroyed until it stops beating? The Karasuno setter had passed his limits..

Mai turned her head up "Boss? Is that enough?" She asked.

 **"Yes. Now I will send the video of the torturing to their partners"** the familiar baritone voice of the boss responded from the megaphone. 

The old man laughed to himself as he pressed the "Send" button on his phone.

_Everything was going according to his plan! Nothing could stop him! And if the semes dared to harm him or his team,he wouldn't mind to call more of his "friends". He wasn't alone. He knew really well what was he doing.._


	16. Save The Bottoms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tops receive a message and inform the olders.

Kageyama ran in the gym. Last night,he got an anonymous message on his phone. It was a video of his boyfriend getting beaten up by a young girl,and the other missing members of Karasuno, Shiratorizawa,Aoba Johnsai, Fukurodani and Nekoma being tortured as well.

The first year setter opened the doors of the gym. He was panting. The captain of the team stared at his kouhai "So you got that message as well,Tobio?"he asked. Kageyama nodded in agreement.

Coach Ukai crossed his arms on his chest. He was really pale "Alright,since we are all here, let's try to find a way to find our missing kids. I'll even call my grandpa to help us"he said as he called his grandfather, Ikkei Ukai. 

After a few minutes he turned to the others "All settled! My grandpa will help us. Now, let's gather the others and try to find a way together".

***time skip***

The gym was now filled with: members of the five teams whose members were gone,their coaches and managers and a few others: Professor Takeda,Ikkei Ukai,Makoto Shimada, Tanaka's older sister Saeko, Lev's sister Alisa, Hinata's younger sister Natsu, Tsukishima's older brother Akiteru and the parents of each missing child.

Coach Ukai cleared his throat "Now that we are all here,we have to announce something:last night,some kids received this video" he said as he showed the video to everyone who watched in horror.

 **"Onii-Chan!"** Natsu broke the silence which had filled the atmosphere. Coach Ukai sighed and continued "Anyways, I think that we have to try and figure out where are they. We could split up and search around. I'm sure that we will manage to bring them back.."

"Uhh... Keishin? Don't you think that it's more important to call the police?" Shimada cut him off. Ukai shook his head "For now we should try by ourselves. If we call the cops,I believe that those bastards who have our kids won't hesitate to kill them one by one".

Ikkei slapped his grandson's back "That's my Keishin. He is totally right. Well,I think that it would be more safe if you,the relatives, didn't get involved into this. Let us the others to do it".

Hinata's mother protested:"The majority of you are underage kids as well! Coach, you will seriously let them get involved into something dangerous like this?"

Keishin motioned her to calm down. "Mrs Hinata, I'll explain:we will split up and each group will have one adult as guardian. You,the parents, will be informed for everything. Don't worry,we will bring them back"he smiled slightly.

_However...this would be indeed very risky...it was like a war. Would they survive...or not?_


	17. The haunted prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is searching for the missing boys. Kageyama and his group find them first..

"I swear I will kill that motherfucker who dared to touch my sweet kitten!"Kuroo growled angrily. He, Bokuto, Tsukishima, Tendou and Iwaizumi were in the same group.

"Language please"Professor Takeda,their guardian,said kindly. The six were walking through the streets, searching for clues that would guide them to the crime scene.

Bokuto added :"I agree with you ,bro. Those bastards deserve a good kick in the ass. I will kill them too! Whoever dared to hurt my baby Akaashi will not survive from my hands"

Tendou looked at Tsukishima "What about you,Normal Guy? You think that you could beat up the ones who made your freckled bean to cry?". Tsukishima looked away "Don't call me like that you blockhead. But yes, I will beat them up. Yams is mine and I promised to myself that I would never,ever let anyone hurt him" he said.

Tendou whistled "Wow. Who would imagine that the normal guy would have such a cute,softy side?"he teased. Tsukishima huffed "Shut up".

***Meanwhile***   


Kageyama,Yaku,Tanaka, Ennoshita,Shirabu, Daichi, Kiyoko and Coach Ukai were walking to another road. Kageyama looked at Ukai "Umm..coach? Are you sure you know where are we going?"he asked awkwardly.

Ukai turned slowly to face the younger boy. He had a scary look on face "You think that I don't know about Japan's streets,Tobio? Besides,do you know where the others are? No! So shut up and follow me". Kageyama obeyed, mentally cringing.

The coach,after 30 minutes of walking he stopped, hearing something. It was..a human scream! He listened carefully:it was Yachi's voice! Kiyoko recognised it too. "Yachi-San!"she exclaimed.

The group turned around. The scream was coming from a tall building, which seemed really old. Ukai frowned "Just as I imagined...who wouldn't bring a victim here? This building,which was supposed to be a prison is abandoned for like..ten years now? Or more".

Tanaka gasped "Are there ghosts here?! Kiyoko-San! Help meee",he whined as he clinged on the manager. Kiyoko pulled Tanaka away "Daisobu. I don't think that ghosts exist"she said calmly, smiling. Tanaka felt like he was in heaven. Kiyoko's smile was so precious..

"Anyways let's call the others" Coach Ukai said as he took his phone.

_The fight was about to begin!_   



	18. Fight For The Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai and the others are ready to face the culprits..

"On the count of three,we will all get it. Got it?" Ukai Ikkei said to the others. Everyone who was there yelled "Yes Sir!". The older Ukai nodded and started counting out loud:

 **"One...two...three!!"**. On three, everyone barged in the building. The kidnappers saw the group running towards them.

"Well we'll well. They finally came huh? Let's have some _real_ fun" Kazuo licked his lips as he and the other ten moved against the opposite side. They all started fighting.

Bokuto easily tackled Kabuki on the floor. He sat on his stomach,not allowing his enemy to breathe properly. "You dared to hurt my Akaashi?! Take this!!"he roared and punched the man in face, breaking his nose and teeth. Kabuki glared at him as he sliced him with a knife on his bicep. Bokuto cried out in pain,but soon a sadistic smirk decorated his face "Thanks Bro. I needed that" he said as he started beating up the man without mercy.

When he was done,Kabuki was laying dead,in a pool of blood. His face was disfigured,his jaw was broken,same as four of his ribs,his whole body was filled with bruises. 

Bokuto panted before spitting on him "That's what happens to those who harm my boyfriend,loser" he huffed. Ten more left.

Kuroo had beaten the shit out of Tobuto (Who btw, because I forgot to mention Kenma's torture,he had stabbed Kenma's left eye and cut his calves and stomach). " **That's for hurting my boyfriend,asshole!"** he screamed and head-butted him, breaking his scull. Nine more.

The fight was done. The culprits,even the women,were laying dead on the floor,in a lake of blood.

" **Idiots! I think I should activate plan B"** the boss's baritone voice could be heard from the megaphone.

"What the.."Coach Ukai didn't finish his sentence. A group of tall men with black suits and glasses came in. They were from Yakuza! The 20 men were all having guns. Ukai and the others were in big,big trouble!

Eleven of the men grabbed each of the already hurt victims and putted the guns across their foreheads. The boss's laugh could be heard:

**"Poor things. You thought that you could win me? If you dare to move towards them, your kids will be dead!"**

Takeda secretly threw something on the floor which filled the dungeon with a thing like fog. "Good job Sensei!" Ukai smiled as he kicked one of the men, stealing his gun. Without second thought,he shot four of them. The other Yakuza members started shooting blindly. 

Suddenly,a bloodcurdling scream could be heard. Everyone turned around. A tall blonde figure was standing there,a hole could be seen forming on his chest. Blood covered his white shirt making it red. The figure then collapsed.

**_The figure belonged to ...Kei Tsukishima!_ **


	19. Every war has sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei Tsukishima says his last words...

Daichi's eyes widened. No...this couldn't be happening.. not Tsukishima! Coach Ukai started shooting like crazy, taking his rage against the enemies. Without understanding how,he had killed all of the Yakuza men by himself.

But that didn't mean that he was unharmed: a bullet had pierced through his knee. He fell on his knees, groaning in pain,but still he crawled over the middle blocker.

The view in the room was clear again. The floor was covered with blood and corpses. Tsukishima was laying on his back on the floor, breathing shallowly. Everyone,captured and not, surrounded him.

Coach Ukai felt the boy's heart and pulse. His heartbeat was extremely slow and his pulse was really weak. Ukai paled.

" **I won't allow it! Tsukishima Kei! Hang in there! We will get you to the hospital!"** He yelled.

The middle blocker opened his eyes, weakly staring at everyone. "Guys...coach...I failed to help.. I'm sorry...". Yamaguchi knelt to him "Don't say that Tsukki! And please don't talk too much! Please don't leave me!"he cried in his chest. Tsukishima looked at the green haired boy "That means..that you didn't believe the pictures?"he whispered.

Tadashi shook his head as he looked up at him "You came to save me. That's more than enough to make me to not doubt your loyalty to me. I knew that you would never cheat on me"

Tsukishima smiled weakly, holding Yamaguchi's hand "I'm glad...can you...lean closer...?"he mumbled weakly. Yamaguchi obeyed.

Tsukishima painfully tilted up his head and kissed his boyfriend's lips in front of everyone. His hand never left Yamaguchi's. The pinch server returned the kiss.

After that, Tsukishima closed his eyes. Some tears rolled on his cheeks "Remember... I love you, Yams..."he smiled weakly, crying at the same time (!). 

_"...And I will never stop loving you.."_

These were Tsukishima's last words. Everyone was silent. Yamaguchi sobbed loudly.

" **TSUKKI!"** He screamed as he sobbed over his boyfriend's lifeless body. Sugawara hugged Yamaguchi tightly, crying silently. Daichi hugged them both, without saying anything. They looked like two parents with their child.

The others watched them sadly. There were no words exchanged.

_Every war has sacrifices. And Kei Tsukishima sacrificed himself for the good of his loveable Tadashi Yamaguchi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Yamaguchi!!!
> 
> Also warning:this chapter is really emotional and short! I'm really sorry!! I just..I couldn't write more! It made me cry as well :'(


	20. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Boss" explains what made him to kindap the ukes

The Boss made his appearance in the area. He had been officially defeated. Who would imagine that a simple "human" would face Yakuza by himself? 

Coach Ukai took a defensive position, pointing the other man with his gun "Don't you dare to come closer or I will shoot you"he said coldly,his eyes were sparkling in fury. He was never like that before.

The boss raised his arms in the air "The opposite. I'm surrender. You can do whatever you want to me. Shoot me if you feel like it".

Ikkei looked at the boss "Before that,we deserve to learn the truth. And don't forget any details,or else we won't hesitate to kill you as well. And we will explain to the police that it was necessary"

The Boss chuckled "Fine fine. I'll tell you everything you need to know"

" _First of all,my real name is Yoshiro Yamazaki. My real job was leading the prisoners to their new home and disciplining them if they showed misbehaviour. I was working in this prison until it got abandoned because of an incident which I can't remember. Anyways,after that incident I lost my job. I was really upset. "_

_"One day I met a man, who said that he was a doctor. His name was Seiji Sugimoto. He was my ex-husband as well. Anyway Seiji told me that he would medicate me a special medicine for free, which would help me to start my job again and at the same time help me to find the ones who deserve to be punished. I was really happy to hear it. I thought that the medicine was a gift from God"_

_"But I was wrong. This medicine turned me into a monster. I couldn't recognise who was innocent and who was guilty. It was terrible. I was just snatching whoever I saw and then tortured him or lead him to death."_

_"The time passed and without realising it,I started gaining fans. The eleven who kidnapped those team members were my followers"_

Professor Takeda asked "Then why did you kidnap these kids particularly?". Yoshiro smirked a little bit... evilly

" _Well,it happened to watch on TV an interview about Ushijima Wakatoshi. My eyes,thanks to that stupid medicine made me think that he was bad and deserved to be punished. Same as the other submissives from each team. Why? Why those volleyball ukes should be that handsome and adorable? I wanted to be handsome and adorable too. I thought that if I tortured each uke from each team,I could take some of their features and at the same time destroy their beauty."_

_**"Only semes have the** **right to be sexy!"**_

Coach Ukai punched him across the face "That's not an excuse! Who cares about beauty and appearance? You think that yhe dominants chose their submissives because of their appearance? No! They chose them because they loved their personalities. That's what stays in a human:the personality,not the appearance. The appearance changes a lot when years pass,baka! That's what makes a genuine relationship!"

Yoshiro looked down shamefully "I know... sorry. You can freely kill me now"he said as he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the shoot patiently.

Coach Ukai threw away the gun "I won't kill you,I will only lead you to the road of justice" he said as he picked up his phone, calling the police.

_**The mission was done! The tops got their bottoms back and the culprits got what they deserved!** _


	21. The Bottoms' Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini stories where the dominants spend time with their submissives

***The next day***

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama was sitting on his boyfriend's bed, hugging the smaller boy close to his chest. Hinata laid his head on the setter's chest. He had bandages on his cheeks and legs and his left arm was wrapped up.

"Oh Kageyama! I was so scared! When that scary man caught me,I thought that I was going to die! Then,that girl hit me too many times,it hurted too bad and..."

Kageyama putted his pointer finger on Hinata's lips "That's enough,Hinata-Boke"he said sternly,but he was smiling. "You're safe and that's what matters now"he added.

Hinata's eyes sparkled "You're right! I'm so happy that I'm with you again"he said cheerfully, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek. 

Kageyama blushed while looking away. This was the happiest moment in his life

~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi and Sugawara were at Yamaguchi's place. The pinch server was really sad,and his senpais,as good "parents" decided to comfort him.

Yamaguchi sniffled "Why...why Tsukki?"he mumbled between some soft sobs. Sugawara hugged the freckled boy tightly

"I'm sorry Yamaguchi. I wish I could do something to help. I couldn't tolerate it. Watching my kids getting hurt like that. It was...it was..."the older setter started crying as well, hugging Yamaguchi closer to him.

Daichi hugged them both "Tsukishima didn't deserve that. At least,those bastards got what they deserved" he said, trying to lighten up the mood. Suga and Tadashi sobbed now on his built up chest.

The captain of Karasuno sighed as he patted the boys' heads. He felt really bad about them. Yesterday was a living hell..

~~~~~~~~~~~

Asahi was sitting next to Nishinoya's hospital bed, ruffling his hair. The libero was deep asleep. He seemed so cute and peaceful. The ace of Karasuno sighed softly before kissing the sleeping boy's forehead.

"Sweet dreams,Noya" he whispered in his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry Kiyoko-San! I didn't want to lose my virginity from anyone else other than you! I'm a terrible girlfriend"Yachi cried in the third year's arms. The two girls were sitting on the couch in Kiyoko's living room.

Kiyoko hugged tightly the smaller girl "It's not your fault Yachi-San. That man did it with you forcefully. That's called raping. You couldn't do anything about it. In fact,I should be the one to apologise. If I knew that this would happen,I would be there to save you"she looked down.

Yachi cupped her girlfriend's cheeks, kissing her softly. Kiyoko happily returned the kiss.

_Kamisama, Arigato!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

Semi Eita was curled on Shirabu's side, shaking violently. The two Shiratorizawa players were laying on Shirabu's bed, half naked.

Shirabu Kenjiro held his boyfriend closer "It's all okay now,Semi babe. You're safe. I'm here"he said softly while ruffling his hair. 

Semi mumbled "T..they penetrated me with a whole bottle of wine..."his voice was shaky.

Shirabu playfully dropped his boyfriend's shorts and boxers "Then,I can make it feel better if you want"he giggled.

Before Semi could say anything,his boyfriend inserted a finger in his butt hole and started fingering him. Semi could feel the cold,but soothing sensation of the lube in his ass.

How much had he missed that feeling...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ushijima was sitting on his hospital bed, ignoring the searing pain across his stomach. 

"I can't believe that. That slut betrayed me! I thought that she was a nice person.."he said behind his teeth. Next to him,his boyfriend was kinda upset.

"Wakatoshi-Kun...why didn't you tell me that day that you would be out with a strange woman? Also,I feel like you fell in love with that girl...am I right?"

Ushijima kissed Satori's hand "Tendou...no one in this world can replace you. Also I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, but I was so naive. I couldn't imagine that this could happen.."

Tendou cut him off by kissing him. In that way he was saying: _It's not your fault. I will love you forever,no matter what. I will love you even after death_

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"_ Iwa-Chan! Please don't leave me! I don't have anyone else in this world other than you". The captain of Aoba Johnsai was literally clinging on his boyfriend's chest, whimpering like a sad puppy. The two were standing in front of a park which was close to Iwaizumi's place.

Iwaizumi looked around awkwardly. Many people who were passing by were staring at them weirdly.

"Toru... I won't leave you,no matter what... but can you get off me now? We will talk about this when we get back home"he said.

Oikawa smiled brightly as he obeyed "Anything for you, Iwa-chan!"he said as he walked with his boyfriend.

"Oh,and about what you said before...you also have your female fans. You can hook them up instead of me"Iwaizumi teased .

"Iwa-chan!!"Oikawa pouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 **"Itai!"**. Akaashi groaned as he tried to roll over. He was laying on his stomach in a hospital bed, shirtless. His back was patched up and he had bandages around his sides.

Bokuto ruffled his boyfriend's messy black hair "Akaashi dear... you're hurt. You can't do such abrupt movements".

The Fukurodani vice captain teared up a little. It was his first time showing up his emotions like that "But.. I want t kiss you, Bokuto-San"he mumbled shyly.

Bokuto's eyes sparkled "You do?! Akaashi! You are the best!"he exclaimed. He then carefully helped his boyfriend up and kissed his lips. Akaashi gladly returned the kiss,some tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bokuto noticed it "Aww you're such a crybaby, Akaashi"he teased as he wiped away the tears.

Akaashi looked away "Oh shut up.. it's because...I missed you so much..I thought that you would never come..."he whispered.

The Fukurodani captain blushed deeply "Keiji... you're just amazing! I'm so happy to have such an amazing boyfriend!" He said and kissed him again.

"Mr Akaashi I came to change..."a nurse started saying when she saw the two boys making out. "I will come later" she said awkwardly and left.

Inside her she was excited. She wanted to scream and fangirl. She just saw a gay couple in action. Fujoshis....(*cough*)

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lev was laying in a hospital bed,his legs were hanging out of the sheets and bed since he was so tall. His sister Alisa and his boyfriend Yaku were sitting by his bed. The libero patted his boyfriend's head.

'Next time don't go anywhere without telling me first.. or to be clear, next time call me whenever you are in danger".

Lev sighed "Yaku...I did it because you're too short and I didn't want you to get hurt..."

" **WHO DID YOU CALL SHORT YOU SON OF VICTOR NIKIFOROV?!"** the Nekoma libero yelled.

Alisa chuckled "Hey, don't fight you two. The danger had passed. You're both fine..all you need is to stand by each other's side"she smiled.

Yaku and Lev looked at each other before laughing. Of course they would do what Alisa said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma was sitting on his hospital bed, playing a video game on his phone. His left eye was patched up and he had bandages around his calves and stomach. Next to him,Kuroo was watching his boyfriend silently.

Kenma huffed "What a pain.... it's difficult to play with one eye uncovered!"

The Nekoma captain chuckled "Then stop playing video games for a while, my sweet kitten. Spend more time with me, instead~".

Kenma huffed again "Don't call me like that". Kuroo smiled "I love you kitten" he licked his earlobe playfully.

Kenma's face turned red "I..love you too,baka"he mumbled as he returned to his game.

Kuroo facepalmed playfully. He would never change...


	22. Goodbye ,world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's funeral... Yamaguchi is emotionally destroyed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is too dark!!!  
> Also spoiler ALERT:It contains suicide

Sunday,6th of August. More than one month had passed after the kidnappings and generally the incidents which followed. 

The whole team of Karasuno, Akiteru Tsukishima,some players of Shiratorizawa,Nekoma,Aoba Johnsai,Dateko and Fukurodani ,same as many other honorable people like Saeko, Alisa,Hinata Natsu,Shimada etc were in church,all wearing black.

Kei Tsukishima,the middle blocker of Karasuno,the cold, glasses guy who used to tease his teammates or other players, Yamaguchi's boyfriend was dead. He had lost his life to save the boy who he loved too much.

Yamaguchi couldn't stop crying during the funeral. Sugawara was hugging the freckled boy to comfort him,Coach Ukai was ruffling his hair,his teammates were trying to make him feel better by saying things like:

_"Don't cry, Yamaguchi","Tsukishima will be sad if you are sad","He will always be in our hearts","His body is dead,not his soul"_

But it wasn't enough. Yes,he wasn't a relative of Kei Tsukishima so he couldn't feel as devastated as his older brother but.... Tsukishima was something else...

He was his boyfriend. He was his whole life. His parents had left him when he was like seven years old,but Tsukishima was there to support him. He even invited him to live at his place.

Tsukishima had been always there for Tadashi. He never left him alone. He was always by his side. He dealt with bullies for Yamaguchi,he was the one who inspired Yamaguchi to start volleyball. Tsukishima was really valuable in his life.

But now...he was gone. Everything was gone. Why? Why should everyone leave him? Tsukishima was the only reason of life. Now that he didn't have him, Yamaguchi was nothing... nothing...

After the funeral, Tadashi was staring at Tsukishima's grave sadly, but he wasn't crying anymore. Then,he remembered:

***flashback***

_"You're so pathetic and stupid." a kid kicked young Yamaguchi while laughing. Tadashi couldn't do anything more than curl into himself. The insults kept stabbing his heart like a thousand burning knives._

_And that's when he heard it. One word which broke his heart into pieces: **Die.**_

_One word managed to make Yamaguchi think about his life seriously._

_Did he deserve to live? Why did Tsukishima take care of him that much? Was he depending on Tsukki that much? Was he.. burdening him and Tsukishima was kind enough to hide it? He was pathetic. He didn't have the right to live. If he died, everyone would be happy..._

_If he died..._

***end of flashback***

That's what Yamaguchi was thinking. He had a blank look on his face. Tonight,he would go to see Tsukishima. He would even apologise for being a burden to him. Yes,he would do it!

***at midnight***

The pinch server of Karasuno was sitting alone in his room. Silence was filling the area. The freckled boy stared at the rope which was tied on his lamp. Everything was ready... except for one thing.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath as he left a note on his desk. After that,he stood on a chair which he had putted under the lamp. His hands were shaking as he wrapped the rope around his neck. It was really tight,but who cared? He told himself that he should do it.

_Goodbye , world,he said to himself and jumped off the chair.._

***the next day***

The Karasuno team decided to visit Yamaguchi and cheer him up. Daichi knocked the door "Yams! It's us! We brought you some sweets! Can you open the door?".

No response. The captain of Karasuno seemed confused. He stared at the window. The house seemed empty.

He turned to Kageyama "Tobio,can you go at Tsukishima's place? If I can remember well,he had a key for Tadashi's house. His brother will maybe..."

"Don't worry about it, captain. I got it yesterday" The #9 said as he showed the key.

Daichi didn't ask anything more "Alright, let's open then" he said as he opened the locked door. "Sorry for the interruption!"he said loudly. Again no response.

Everyone started searching around. Yamaguchi wasn't anywhere. He wasn't in living room,he wasn't in kitchen,he wasn't...

A bloodcurdling scream made everyone flinch. Daichi recognised his boyfriend's voice and ran upstairs. The others followed.

 **"Suga?! Are you okay? What happ...OH MY GOD!!"** Daichi froze. The other members were staring in horror.

It was there. Yamaguchi's lifeless body was hanging from the lamp. The chair was throwm on the floor. A note was on his desk. It was saying:

_"Mina,I have to say something. This will be my last message. Thank you for everything. Thanks for being kind to me, a pathetic useless parasite. I think that this action will be a miracle for everyone. I'm going to see my sweet Tsukki again. I hope he forgives me for being such a pain for him all this time._

_Again,arigato!_

_~Tadashi Yamaguchi~_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The end!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English sucks. Also,this fanfic contains graphic scenes of torture of underage characters,raping, alcohol and major character death. If you feel disturbed please leave the page. Finally,this fanfic is based on the third season of Haikyuu: Karasuno VS Shiratorizawa. But of course it doesn't follow the plot,hehe. And sorry if i make any mistakes.
> 
> Tell me in comments your opinion about this fanfiction and..have fun! :)


End file.
